mlpfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: The Story of Sabregust
My Little Pony: The Story of Sabregust is a fan fiction currently being written by User:Sabregust, with elements from User:Astralfleur. The story follows the story of a young Pegasus soldier and storywriter named Sabregust, and his friends, as he is given the duty to protect, defend, fight and lead Equestria against an unknown and dangerous threat far south of Equestria. Sabregust has to fight internal daemons, handle the pressure of commanding the entire armies of Equestria, learn of his hidden and mysterious past and take on a threat that Equestria never faced before. NOTE: The Story of Sabregust has been officially shelved till further notice. Feel free to continue/make the stories that I left off with based off the titles of the episodes. Synopsis After a daring attack on the frontier town of Windtonvale, the former flight instructor and commander, tutor to the Princess of Windtonvale and local hero, Captain Sabregust ; is asked by Princess Celestia to move to Ponyville to prepare them for any attack that could happen to them from this new threat. Sabregust is reluctant to leave his friends behind but he does as he is commanded, and moves from his hometown on the frontier border of Equestria, to its heartland. Sabregust here meets the Mane 6 and the Cutiemark Crusaders, and later on, his friends from Windtonvale come to Ponyville to help him. But, with strange events occuring, and a whispering of an ancient prophecy coming true, Sabregust needs to lead his friends, both old and new, into an adventure which its result could lead to the entire world they know to be in war. Sabregust himself has to battle his own internal daemons, learn of his history, his past and his apparent link with the invaders, search of an ancient super-magic that is the only fabled object that can defeat the invaders and take on his fears and worries as he leads all of Equestria to war and looks deep inside himself to find...who he really is. The soldiers are assembled, the invaders are nigh, the wind has changed and war is close at hand. The rise of an hero and his story, decided by the rising of a blade. This is the Story of Sabregust. Story Features This story is written and told in third person, but, in the context of the story, Sabregust is recounting the events he experiences in his journal, which, according to the story, is later published as the Story of Sabregust. The story is also told in 2 series. The first Series is before the war, and the second is during, and the final moments of the war, with an epiloge occuring after the war. The story synopsises also fail to say who excatly are invading. This is delberate, and is not even told in the first episode who they are. This is to provide suspence. There are lots of story arcs in this series than just Sabre's. All of his friends, plus each of the groups have their own story arc, and the events taking place affect each of them differently. Prologue This is a prologue for the entire series. It contains spoilers for many of the stories, and foreshadows the entire main plot and the ultimatium of the story Dearest children, There comes a time in every pony's life, where you must stand up, and face your destiny, in order to help everypony around you. I believe by your mother's stories, you have heard of the sacrafices I have taken for all of Equestria. Yet, these sacrafices were foreshadowed years and years before the flag was raised. However, young ones, I feel you don't understand how hard it was for your mothers and fathers to face threat. Equestria was never at war. This was the first ever time, such a event took place. Not even before Hearth Warming's Eve, this event was even dreamed in the eyes of the Earth, Pegasus and Unicorn ponies. And no sacrafice would be greater, than those who lead the land to war. Today, I send you a story. A story collected from the events and recalls from those days. A story of realising your worth, and standing up for it. A story of ingenius, vigilance, patience, teamwork, courage, truth and adaptatability. Follow the characters as they learn who they are, as they would teach you who you are. You may know some ponies in this story, but let me tell you something. This story is true, and what is said in this story, is what happened, and what they saw, with their eyes. Dearest children, this is the Story of Sabregust, written from the eyes of somepony who would know it the best. The pony himself. Sabregust of Windtonvale. Episodes Spin-off Stories *Confessions of a Quiet Filly by User:Astralfleur (during timeline) *Awkward Encounter by Sabregust andLunaflaire (after timeline) Category:Work In Progress Category:Regular Fic Category:My Little Pony: The Story of Sabregust Category:Fanfictions